A Different Path
by SkyYuki101
Summary: What if some things in Harry's life were changed? How would the Savior of the Wizarding World be at Hogwarts? Well lets just say he constantly changing the way the Wizarding World sees him. New friends, Old foes, an Aunt that truly cares. Oh and you can't forget Forge, Gred, and Tonks now can you? Hogwarts is in for a Hell of a surprise. Hopefully it can handle the Chaos!
1. Prolouge

**SkyYuki101: Hello lovely readers! As you can see I'm still alive and have co-written a new story with my good friend -** drum roll **-**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Wassup dudes.**_

 **SkyYuki101:-** Dodging angry fans **\- I hope this makes up for not posting anything for like a year.**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Well seeing as you're preoccupied by your adoring fans. I shall say this now before your torn to shreds. I am so excited to see how this Fanfiction turns out.**_

 **SkyYuki101: We do not own Harry Potter it belongs to the goddess that is J. so please no sue us we broke. -** Runs from angry fans **-**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Hmm… want me to write your last Will and Testament for you?**_

 **SkyYuki101:-** runs away **\- Yes please and on with the story!**

* * *

It was a cold morning the day after Halloween, Petunia Dursley was awake and heading to the front door to get the milk bottles. Her husband Vernon Dursley brushing past her to get to work. You see it was impecable to be one time at Grunnings, which was the drill company he worked for. All seemed fine on this perfectly ordinary day. Nothing peculiar at all.

"Goodbye sweetheart", said Petunia with a smile while opening the door. Vernon proceeded to give his wife a kiss. Petunia accepted the kiss with a smile turning to the open door to pick up the milk, only to give a startled noise at the sight of a tiny bundled up child on the doorstep. Surprisingly enough, she didn't wake the baby up and spotted a letter tucked into the blankets. Vernon proceeded to pick up the letter from the sleeping babe.

"Vernon what does the letter say?" Petunia asked while picking up the babe and checking if it was alright. Her mothering instincts kicking in.

"You remember your sister a-and her… husband right?" Vernon said shakily. She nodded her head paying more attention to the little baby, now noticing the scar that covered part of the babes face and looked like lighting.

"Well, t-this here is our nephew Harry." Vernon took a deep breath. "Apparently, Your s-sister and her husband got on the wrong side of an e-evil wizard." Vernon paused once more. "Harry was the only survivor."

Petunia's eyes widened in shock at the news that her sister was dead. 'Lilly...no', she thought. Her eyes then settled on her nephew that she's only heard about through letters that she had never replied to. Her eyes filled with tears and regret she looked at her husband.

"Vernon… we have to keep him," she said her voice filled with emotion. Vernon nodded his head. 'Grunnings could wait today' he thought to himself. He looked at the scar on the child's face and knew, this was no normal child. Said child's eyes opened after that thought, revealing a green color close to emerald green. He looked up at Petunia his green eyes slowly shifting to match her pale blue orbs. Vernon gasped at this while Petunia stared in silence. While Petunia knew magical children did strange things this was definitely new to her, but she wouldn't let it change her mind of raising him how she knew was right, looking up she saw a slight fear enter Vernon's eyes.

"Vernon, don't worry he's not dangerous as long as he's calm and happy nothing bad will happen ok?" Petunia said with a calming voice. It was obvious that Vernon didn't know how to reply. He didn't like strange things, but if it was for Petunia, he would begrudgingly deal with the child. She looked at the hall clock seeing that Dudley would be awake soon, so she took a breath and looked at Vernon.

"Would you like to take the day off while I go into town to get the proper paper work done to keep Harry with us?" She knew he would need time alone to process having another child in the house. She would have to clean the spare room out when she returned and even before that get the proper clothing for Harry. Vernon looked at his wife seeing that she looked tired after all the news.

"That would be great Pet dear." He sighed.

"Would you be able to look after Dudley for the morning then?" She asked with a tired smile. Vernon nodded. He give his wife a kiss before heading to the nearest phone to explain his situation to his boss. She smiled and started to get her coat on and getting her keys from the small key holder on the table.

"Alright Vernon I'll take Harry with me and we'll be back after getting everything settled." Petunia stated walking out the door with Harry in her arms. Vernon nodded as he dialed the phone. This would be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Three hours later in London, England**_

Petunia was pacing in front of the Leaky Calderon, a place that she hasn't been to in years. She took a deep breath before walking in with an air of confidence. She quickly was overwhelmed by a giant crowd. The crowd was yelling the same thing.

"HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IS DEAD!" Petunia realized her mistake and quickly hid Harry's face in her chest glad no one saw his forehead, guessing the rumors have already spread on about who destroyed him. Honestly who would think that an infant could destroy a fully grown man. It must have been James or Lily. She then remembered what Lily once told her about the magical people of Britain.

"They're like sheep and will believe anything they're told!" a memory of thirteen year old Lily said in the car after being picked up from the train. She was brought back to the present when she was almost pushed to the ground by a drunken wizard.

"Oh 'M s'rry lady," hiccuped the drunken wizard. The barkeep Tom came over and helped Petunia to a quieter part of the bar.

"Ello Miss are you needing some help?" He asked with a polite smile. Petunia nodded her head.

"Yes I seemed to have left my wand at home with the news," she said with a small smile. Tom nodded his head as he understood that this excitement left a few scattered brains.

"I' m guessin' you need help into the alley then?" Tom asked. Petunia nodded her head shifting Harry slightly. Tom lead her to the door in the back the said with a sad smile

"Tragic that there all celebrating in there though." Tom added leading her out to the wall blocking the entrance of the alley.

"Why do you say that?" Petunia said with an interested look clutching Harry who was now squirming.

"Well, they might be celebratin', I don't blame 'em for that but, they aren' mournin' either. Ya know? We just went through a giant war with so many casualties and yet all the want to do is get ass drunk instead of paying any respect for the families lost in the war." Tom answered drearily. Petunia looked at the old wizard in front of her and felt respect for him.

"I understand I just found out my sister and her husband were recently killed." She gave him a weak smile. She readjusted her grip on Harry. Harry accidently faced Tom giving him a clear view of the scar. Tom's eyes shoot open a little.

"Well I'll be… I'll be guessing you don't want the drunkards in your face when they realise who your nephew is. Come on, I'll open the door for ya'." Petunia walked into the alley after Tom finished the brick sequence.

* * *

 **SkyYuki101: Did you guys enjoy that?** -hiding behind Snake-Queen-

 _ **Snake-Queen: I sure did!** _-Pushes SkyYuki101 towards her fans- _**I am not a human shield.**_

 **SkyYuki101: Well hopefully that will get them to forgive me.** -nervous laughter-

 _ **Snake-Queen: Stop laughing, that shows weakness.**_

 **SkyYuki101: Well see you guys next chapter and hopefully it will be soon!** -wave cheerfully-

 _ **Snake-Queen: If it isn't soon enough they just might kill you!**_

 **SkyYuki101: DON'T GIVE THEM IDEAS. Don't forget they'll kill you too.**

 _ **Snake-Queen: No they won't, I'm a Slytherin, I can pull my strings and make sure you're the only casualty.**_

 **SkyYuki101: Well bye guys and don't forget to review. I read everyone of them and enjoy them too. If you give me flames they only keep me warm.**


	2. Chapter 1

**SkyYuki101: Wow we're already on chapter one.**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Were famous. Can I get my pimp cane out?**_

 **SkyYuki101: . . . What? Um nooo?**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Awww… fine. Shall we go onto the story now?**_

 **SkyYuki101: No we have to thank our lovely reviewers~**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Didn't they try to kill you last chapter?**_

 **SkyYuki101: No they didn't. -** _reading the note cards a fan forced me to read_ **\- Now let's get on with the story.**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Oh, wait. One more thing. WE ARE NOT JK ROWLING WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If we did, more people would be gay.**_

* * *

When Petunia went through the brick wall, she wasn't expecting the entire alley to be looking like a wild bull went through with streamers attached to its horns. She could've sworn she saw a wizard with a red solo cup.

"Hmmm let me see if I was a wizarding bank where would I be?" Petunia inquired.

"Oh! You be lookin for the Gringotts? It's ova thereee!" A drunken tiny man pointed out a pristine white building before stumbling away.

"Oh. Thank you?" She questioned the man before walking towards the bank. She repeatedly had to dodge the drunken party goers. When Petunia managed to the bank she had to soothe a crying Harry after being bumped into a drunken redhead. 'WHAT IS IT WITH WIZARDS AND THEM BUMPING INTO ME!?' she thought to herself.

"Sorry misser, I gotta *hic* muggle." The red haired man proceeded to pass out on the ground. Petunia sneered at the man and quickly walked into the building. The new sound of quiet was disturbing enough, but seeing the goblins made her want to shiver in fear, especially with the looks they were giving her. She gulped and walked on. She made it to the front desk without being killed on sight. 'That was good.' She thought.

"Um… Hello sir I was hoping you would be able to help me with something?" Petunia said in her most polite manner. The Goblin sneered at the woman. Harry started squirming at seeing he was at Gringotts. He made grabby hands at the Goblin and said, "Hookie!" To say the goblin was surprised was an understatement. He looked at Petunia.

"I'll guess that your Harry's muggle aunt then?" The goblin said. "If you're not." The goblins all take out their weapons. Petunias eyes widened dramatically and she started to nod her head showing she was his Aunt.

"I am and would be willing to prove it," She said with a determined look. Harry was still making grabby hands towards the Goblin. The goblin smiled showing all of his teeth to anyone but Harry they would be disturbed.

"The Potters have been friends with the Goblins for many years, I am the director of the Potter vaults, Griphook." Petunia nodded her head remembering in one letter Lily sent her how important it is to not be on the bad side of and Goblin.

"Alright we should probably take this to a private room." He got up and disappeared behind the desk. Petunia followed him obediently. She feared getting lost in the hallways which were like a maze. They soon came upon a door that was marked 'Potter Manager'.

Griphook opened the door and walked into the room. The room held a desk, which was a dark brown and had intricate designs of what looked to be wars. There were also bookshelves lined on all four walls containing weapons and books, Petunia swore she even saw a few holding human body parts. Griphook sat at the desk and motioned her to sit opposite of him. He pulled out a knife. Petunia looked the knife warily.

"Don't worry the knife has a numbing and healing spell on it." He stated while handing her the knife. She pricked her finger over parchment letting a drop of blood hit the paper. The paper glowed blue then stated her full name; _Petunia Rose Dursley née Evans_.

"Now how may Gringotts be of service?" Griphook questioned after pushing the parchment aside. He studied her as if he was looking for any weakness, after doing so he stopped seemingly finding whatever he was looking for.

"I need to see if Harry's parents left him anything, and if Lily and James left a will." She said knowing Lily would have been prepared for anything. "Also, could you see if there is anything wrong with him please?"

Griphook nodded his head and pulled out two different pieces of parchment. "Alright this parchment will show the status of his inheritance and vaults, and this one will show his physical and magical heath." He stated handing the knife to Petunia. Petunia gulped in fear before taking the knife from Griphook. She held Harry's hand out and pricked his finger with it. Harry's face contorted in pain for a split second before Petunia hushed him. The blood fell onto the paper.

The parchment filled itself with lines stating the inheritance and vaults. Petunia then had Harry drip some blood onto the other piece of parchment. Soon enough both parchment pieces had their fill of family facts.

She picked up the first parchment and stared at the words. 'James and Lily were better off than I thought!' Petunia thought to herself.

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 **Vault** **#687** **; Trust Vault:**

 _ **678,902,123**_ _ **Galleons**_

 _ **777,452,842**_ _ **Sickles**_

 _ **693,773,128**_ _ **Knuts**_

 _ **Family Vaults in Possession of one**_ _ **Harry James Potter:**_

 **Vault** **#390** **; Potter Vault:**

 _ **546,773,194,833**_ _ **Galleons**_

 _ **456,788,649**_ _ **Sickles**_

 _ **745,834**_ _ **Knuts**_

 _ **Potter Family Artifacts Value:**_

 _ ** _ **837,373,720**_ _ **Galleons**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **2,842**_ _ **Sickles**_**_**_

 _ **666**_ _ **Knuts**_

 **Vault** **#432** **; Evan Vault:**

 _ **543,823**_ _ **Galleons**_

 _ **345,281**_ _ **Sickles**_

 _ **548**_ _ **Knuts**_

 _ **Evan Family Artifacts Value:**_

 _ **None to speak of**_

 **Vault** **#259** **; Black Vault:**

 _ **901,690,184,173**_ _ **Galleons**_

 _ **632,165,843,216**_ _ **Sickles**_

 _ **482**_ _ **Knuts**_

 _ **Black Family Artifacts Value:**_

 _ ** _ **9,282,671,827,009**_ _ **Galleons**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **5,843,216**_ _ **Sickles**_**_**_

 _ **873,900**_ _ **Knuts**_

 **Vault** **#3** **; Hufflepuff Vault** _ **:**_

 _ **456,789,765,644,112**_ _ **Galleons**_

 _ **345,612,881**_ _ **Sickels**_

 _ **552,120**_ _ **Knuts**_

 _ **Hufflepuff Family Artifacts:**_

 _ ** _ **167,598,723,982,102,728,452**_ _ **Galleons**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **2,728,452,633,214,394**_ _ **Sickles**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **726**_ __ _ **Knuts**_**_**_**_

Petunia had to tear her eyes away from the parchment in order to look at the inheritance.

 _ **The Inheritance of one**_ _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Occlumency: 100% Blocked by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Metamorphmagus: 90% Blocked by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Magical Power: 50% Blocked by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Parseltongue: 99% Blocked by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Carrier Gene: 100% Blocked by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Mate Finding Ability: 100% Blocked by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Hufflepuff Vault: 100% Blocked by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Petunia wondered how easy it would be to push the old geezer down some stairs. Griphook stared at her wondering why she looked pissed. To answer the unsaid question, Petunia handed the parchment to Griphook… To say Griphook was angry would be an understatement.

"I would suggest reading the other paper now before we make any decisions on how to get back at the meddling old bastard." Griphook said as calmly as possible.

Petunia started on the next paper that would state Harry's physical and magical health. Hopefully it wouldn't be to bad.

 _ **Magical and Physical Health of one**_ _ **Harry James Potter:**_

 _ **Magical Ailments:**_

 _ **Horcrux in Scar: Made by one**_ _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

 _ **Multiple Blocks on Core: Made by one**_ _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Physical Ailments:**_

 _ **Scar on Forehead: Made by one**_ _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

Petunia sighed. She looked at Griphook and asked, "What is a horcrux?"

* * *

 _ **Snake-Queen: Well we're both going to be hunted like it's Salem for not updating for a while, aren't we?**_ _-Wearing camouflage and hiding behind a hedge-_

 **SkyYuki101: Yes, yes we are…** -stares into the distance dramatically-

 _ **Snake-Queen:**_ _-Hands come out of the hedge and grab Snake-Queen, pulling her into the bush-_ _ **TELL MY STORY!**_ _-Snake-Queen disappears into the hedge-_

 **SkyYuki101:** -Has prepared for this day and grabs Snake-Queens ankles- **Stay strong soldier!**

 _ **Snake-Queen:**_ _-Snake-Queen screams from the bushes-_ _ **MERCY!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Snake-Queen: Well procrastination is quite a fun thing to do, isn't it?**_ _-She said while covered in scratches from the fangirls-_

 **SkyYuki101:** *In a military uniform* **They're out there man….**

 _ **Snake-Queen: I'm scared dude.**_ _-Snake-Queen was still in the bush from last chapter-_ _ **Continuity is very important to me.**_

 **SkyYuki101: We just need to update for them-** *steps onto pressure trap* **Crud…**

 _ **Snake-Queen: That's not good. So before we die let me just say, WE ARE NOT JK ROWLING! If we were, Umbridge would not even exist, for she is a bitch.**_

 **SkyYuki101:** *Takes foot off of trap then ends up in cage* **What she said….** *Holding onto bars*

* * *

Griphook sighed. He wondered how to explain this to the concerned Aunt. Petunia stared at Griphook, what could be so bad about this thing?

"A horcrux is when someone commits the act of splitting their soul and attaching their soul piece into an item. It is quite rare for someone to become a horcrux. We will have to purge the horcrux out of Harry, luckily the purge will take out the blocks on his core as well." Griphook answered. Petunia gasped.

"Who would make such a thing?" She asked, flabbergasted at the thought. She clutched Harry to her chest when he sent an innocent smile to his Aunt. "Especially a baby!" She stated with anger. Petunia looked at the Goblin across from her. "Is the way to get rid of it painful?"

Griphook shook his head. "No it won't, because it hasn't been present in his body for to long." He said with confidence, he grabbed a rock off of his desk and whispered to it in a different language. He placed it on the desk and looked at the Muggle across from him. "We should have the ritual room prepared in a few minutes."

Petunia nodded her head in thanks before fixing her hold on Harry. The toddler giggled and changed his hair to match Petunia's. She smiled at the child's antics. She looked up when a Goblin in white robes entered looking angry. "What do you mean there is a HORCRUX IN IN A CHILD?" She said with a look of rage.

Griphook looked at the Healer and bowed his head in respect. "Head Healer Gorluff," he looked nervous at the anger on the Head Healer's face. Petunia gulped in fear.

"Well Harry here," Petunia gestures to the toddler. "Seems to have a horcrux in his head."

Gorluff growled and went up to the woman who was holding . "Do we know who put that _abomination_ in this child?" She said to Griphook. Griphook nodded his head and handed her the paper that had the names. The Healer read over the paper and her expression darkened. " _Oh Dumbles and the leech think they could do this do they."_ She hissed in Gobbledygook which caused Petunia to flinch at the harsh sound. Gorluff took a calming breath and turned to Petunia, "Mrs. Dursley I'm going to take Harry to the ritual chamber." Gorluff held her arms out to be handed the child.

Petunia looked at the Goblin with wariness, "Why can't I go with him." She saw the Goblin give her a look of approval.

"Well it is for both the safety of you and the youngling." She stated taking the child out of the woman's arms. "Due to you not having magic you could be endangered if his magic lashes out. Don't worry we will be out soon." Gorluff said as she left the room holding the giggling Harry.

* * *

"Mrs. Dursley would you like to start the paperwork so you'll be Harry's Muggle guardian?" Griphook asked. Petunia nodded her head as the paperwork was carried in by a younger Goblin.

"Sir Lord Black has received your missive and is in the lobby would like him escorted here?"

"Yes bring him in." Griphook said as he sat across from Petunia as the younger Goblin left. They waited in silence until the door busted open and a man wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt that had the band KISS on it. Petunia knew who this was and stayed still seeing how this would play out.

"WHERE IS MY BAMBI!" The man screeched. He turned to see Petunia sitting down and his eyes widened slightly. "How did you get here?" The man asked in pure confusion.

"Sirius sit down you overgrown man child." Petunia said with an eye roll. Said man child sat on the other chair disbelieving that Petunia would say that to him. She studied him and saw that he looked like hell. "I'm here because some _idiot_ thought it would be smart to tell me my sister died through a letter, and to leave here child on my doorstep in the middle of the night with just a blanket."

Sirius had a look of rage and was about to start one of his rants when he was interrupted by Griphook. "Lord Black now that you are here you can authorize the unlocking of Lord and Lady Potter's will." The Goblin said pulling out a crystal that all clients had been buying lately due to the war. Sirius just nodded his head showing the he was ready for the will to be shown. Griphook then placed his finger on an activation ruin to start the message.

James and Lily's appeared in smokey forms.

" _ **We,**_ **Lord James Charlus Potter** _**and**_ _Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_ _**being of sound mind and Magic hereby make this our Last will and Testament. All previous Will's are hereby void."**_ The apparitions said together.

Lily's apparition had begin to speak," _First off, In regards of the care of our child Harry James Potter he is to be raised in a duel custody arrangement by one Sirius Orion Black and Petunia Dursley nee Evans. The arrangement shall be discussed between the both of them."_

" **Under NO circumstances should Harry be raised by the following: Albus** **Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,** **Severus Snape, or anyone thought to be a Death Eater."** Added in James's with a frown.

" _Secondly, If we have died under during the war-"_ Lily was then interrupted by James shouting, " **IT WAS THAT RAT PETER PETTIGREW'S FAUL** _-_ " He was then stopped by a punch to his stomach and his wife glaring at him.

" _James let me speak. As I was saying please notify the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or Alastor Moody. It was under no circumstances Sirius Black's fault."_ Lily stated.

" **We switched Secret Keepers to throw off suspicions. Albus Dumbledore was a witness to this."** James said rubbing his stomach with a pained look.

" _ **Lastly, we leave Remus J. Lupin 50,000 Galleons Sirius make sure he spends this on himself or invests it for him to use."**_ Said both James and Lily together.

" _We also leave Petunia a monthly allowance of £350 to help take care of Harry,"_ Lily said looking sad at the thought of not raising her child.

" _ **Well hopefully we won't need this but if so… Goodbye."**_ They said as the message ended.

Griphook looked at the two people across from him when the message ended, he saw both of them with sad look on their faces. "Lord Black we'll be sure to sent copies of this to the head of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement right away." He said grabbing a copying stone and copying the part of the Will that stated who the secret keeper was.

"I will leave the both of you to discuss the living arrangements of young Harry." He states as he got up out of his desk and left the room. The two adults began the lengthy discussion on how the duel custody of Harry would work.

* * *

The ritual room was a vast room that had runes carved into the floor in the center. Harry looked around curiously and saw a group of Goblins that held staffs. Harry giggled and reached for the Goblins. Gorluff smirked as the other Healers looked at the wizarding child in confusion, usually they would be screaming in fear from seeing them. Gorluff went to the center of the ritual circle and placed Harry down. She looked at the curious and said in a serious tone, "Now youngling you stay here." Harry looked at the Goblin and nodded his head in understanding.

"We're ready Ma'am," said a random healer. She nodded her head and took out a white diamond from her robes, then placed it in a circle opposite of circle. This circle has many runes surrounding it to contain whatever came from the bigger circle. She walked away from Harry and went to a podium that had an old book on it. The book was opened to a page and the writing was strange symbols, which were known as Gobbledygook. She began to read the page out loud.

Gorluff had been chanting for half an hour when the ritual showed that it was working. She watched as a black cloud raised from Harry's scar. The black cloud began to scream as Gorluff continued on with her passage. The cloud attempted to get back into Harry, but was stopped when a dome blocked it from getting to the child. The dark cloud then screamed again as it was sucked into the diamond.

Gorluff went towards the toddler who was now looking sleepy, and picked him up. She glanced at the now black diamond which looked to be absorbing the light around it, and gestured for one of the other healers to take it away. "Youngling it looks like you will have a unique life." She laughed as the child snuggled into her hold. Groluff started to leave the ritual room after examining the child and saw everything was as it should be.

* * *

Somewhere in an office in Scotland a handful of silver instruments stopped spinning for just a moment. Had the long bearded owner been there he would know that his plans would have needed to be fixed. _Sadly,_ he was not in his office but was partying in the nearby village.

* * *

Petunia looked relieved as she exited the Bank three hours after she had first entered. Sirius had decided with her that it was for the best for her to keep HaRry over the next few days. Little did she know the surprise unlocking the will of James and Lily would cause for the old Geezer.

* * *

 _ **Snake-Queen: Dumbledore done got his plans fucked up. That's why you should never have fun… OR MESS UP HARRY'S LIFE! Harry don't deserve that, he too precious.**_ _-Snake-Queen was still in the hedge as she said her line from her script-_ _ **My baby boy deserves love and happiness, not disappointment and sadness.**_

 **SkyYuki101: -** sighed as she began to drink some red...juice yeah it was only juice- **Finally we updated...**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Yep! Updating is so very fun isn't it.**_ _-Hands came out of the bush again, dragging her under-_ _ **HELP ME!**_ _-Insert dying noise-_

 **SkyYuki101: Well -** seeing friend disappear- **We'll hopefully update next weekend…. Goodbye~**


	4. Chapter 3

**SkyYuki101: Hello our loyal fans~** -Waving happily- **You're probably surprised that we've updated so soon.**

 _ **Snake-Queen: I sure am.**_ _-She said removing leaves from her body, she was finally out of the bushes-_

 **SkyYuki101: Hmmm** -reads the reviews- **People want to know what ship this will be….**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Can I be the captain?**_

 **SkyYuki101:** -Rolls eyes- **Not yet you still have much to learn**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Aww, well should we at least tell them the ship?**_

 **SkyYuki101: Hmmmm** -thinking face appears then smirks- **Where's the fun in that?**

 _ **Snake-Queen:**_ _-starring in confused fear at SkyYuki101-_ _**Do you want to die?**_

 **SkyYuki101: We do not own Harry Potter if we did Harry would be in a good home… and Dumble's would be in an Old Folks Home.**

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day on the street of Private Drive. It was still the same as it was 10 years previously. Neat little houses lined up in neat little rows with clean gardens and fresh paint. Everything was perfectly spick and span. The neighbors could be a bit nosy, and you had to acknowledge their prejudice against anything not normal.

Yes, everything was perfectly normal. Everyone except the residents of number 4 Privet Drive. We now enter the two-story of number 4. From the outside, the house looked like another on the street. Entering the house you could see pictures of a family of four. Yes, in another world pictures would only show a family of three, but in this world, something was changed. A perfectly normal family if you asked the neighbors about the Dursleys. Unless you asked about one Harry Potter, the Dursleys orphaned nephew.

Harry Potter was different from the other children. Not in a bad way it was just that Harry Potter had this... unique way of expressing himself. The neighbors were confused on how Harry Potter was able to dye his hair often. There is also the fact that Harry Potter once in a while can be seen wearing a skirt with leggings.

You might ask, 'Why would a boy wear girl clothing?' Well, that is easily explained… If you are a magical being. You see reader Harry Potter is what you would call a metamorphmagus. Metamorphmagus are very rare in the magical world and are created when the magic of a child can't determine the gender of a child.

* * *

Petunia smiled as she made breakfast for her boys. Her husband Vernon, her Ickle Dudleykins, and her nephew Harry Potter. Harry Potter may have come into her life in a strange way, but she didn't care about the strangeness anymore. He was a sweet child just like his Mother had been.

Speaking of Harry he was in his room, that was the smallest room in the house. Why would he be in the smallest room you might ask well that would be because he likes small places. When he was a child he used to sneak into the cupboard under the stairs until it was spelled not to allow him in it.

His room was a beautiful sight to behold. He had a big window with some pink flowers and a venus flytrap on the window seal. Next to the window was a pile of multicolored rugs, blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals that Harry had dubbed it as the 'Happy Corner'. Then he had a simple dark oak desk with books, papers, and quills strew about. Next to the desk was a bookshelf which was covered in both muggle and magical books. Then there was a bed in the corner of the room with brown and white rumbled covers, a blue dream catcher, and a black canape curtain to block out any unwanted light.

Looking closely at the bed you could see the distinctive shape of a child under the covers. The child had messy purple hair that was spread out on the pillow. The child's hair wasn't the only strange thing about them, there was a large scar in the shape of a lightning strike on their face. His scar was the only blemish to be seen on the golden skin.

The boy stirred in his sleep at the scent of breakfast. He opened his toxic green eyes and arose from his bed, rubbing his eyes, he yawned. Stretching as he made his way out of the bed. Harry made his way to the dresser to grab a white shirt and a pair of gree shorts, before making his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Ah nice to see you up Harry, mind helping me by setting the table up?" Questioned Petunia when she noticed her nephew entered the kitchen.

The young boy spoke in a soft voice to his Aunt, "Yes Aunty." He began to skip around the kitchen and began to set four place settings at the table. Harry then looked up at his Aunt with a questioning look. "Is Uncle Padfoot coming over today?" He asked with a confused frown.

"No, I'm sorry dear he has a meeting in France…" She trailed off at the appearance of his pout. "He said he'll be back for your birthday though." She tried to sooth the child.

Harry just nodded his head and decided to sit and wait for Petunia to finish cooking. He crossed his arms and sighed at not being able to his Uncle Paddy for a while. He looked up when he heard his cousin sit across from him.

"Happy Birthday Dudley~" He said cheerfully.

The blond boy just grunted at his cousin due to being half asleep still. Harry just shrugged as this was normal. Soon enough another blond walked into the kitchen, this one considerably bigger than the other.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon," Harry said to the blond who, not unlike Dudley, grunted at the greeting. Harry rolled his eyes at this thinking to himself, ' _What's with it with men and grunting?'_

Soon enough breakfast was ready and the four began to dig in.

* * *

Harry was annoyed while looking out the car window due to the fact that he had to sit by _Pier Polkiss_. He was one of the rudest boys that Harry had the pleasure of meeting. Whenever Dudley left for a few minutes the little rat-faced boy would punch him in the arm and say some of the meanest things. Things that commented on Harry's appearance, his actions, and his lack of his birth parents, some children really didn't have hearts. Now the boy was just waiting for the chance when he could torture Harry.

His Aunt and Uncle didn't understand why Harry had an apparent dislike for their son's friend and was going to let him stay with Arabella Figg, but she broke her leg last week.

"Hey, freak…." whispered Piers while jabbing him in the side when no one was looking. The group was now in the ice cream parlor at the zoo. Harry and Piers were sitting at a booth while the Dursleys were getting them all ice creams.

Harry sighed at the name Piers called him. "What?"

"Why do you make your hair so freaky?" The boy said with a sneer pointing to the pink locks that Harry decided to go with today.

"I like it that way. Simple as that." Harry said with an eye roll already knowing what Piers next response would be.

"It makes you look like a-" Piers cut himself off when he noticed the Dursleys returning. "It makes you look cool." He said covering up what he was about to say.

"Here's the ice creams boys," said Petunia with a smile. Vernon was carrying a tray that held two Sundays for him and Dudley, two ice cream cones for Piers and Harry. Petunia was seen to be carrying a fruit parfait the zoo specialized in. Everyone began to eat their ice creams at a sedated pace.

"Dig in boys next were heading to the reptilian exhibit." Said Vernon Dursley. Harry smiled at his Uncle, reptiles were his favorite. He quickly finished his ice cream, his excitement getting the better of him. Snakes were superb conversationalist in his opinion.

Yes, he could speak to snakes. Magic truly did interesting things for the people she favored. Harry couldn't wait to see the shocked faces of those wizards that thought the Golden boy was anything but light.

* * *

The reptile exhibit was a dark and cold hallway. Glass enclosure we all along the wall. Harry hated it. These poor animals being held here didn't deserve this. Speaking to one constrictor even revealed that the zoo didn't even treat her properly! She didn't deserve this.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry whispered to her so no one would hear their conversation. "They aren't treating the boa constrictor right! They don't feed her properly and she's kept in the wrong conditions!"

Petunia looked down at her nephew and saw tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Harry there's not really anything I can do." She patted his head in comfort and went to Vernon who waved her over.

Harry looked at the snake with sadness and shook his head sadly, "Hey if you ever escape head to number 4 Privet Drive, I'll help you." He said only to be pushed hard to the ground by Piers.

"HEY DUDLEY LOOK AT THE SNAKE!" He yelled pushing his face against the glass. Dudley did also, not noticing Harry was pushed by his 'friend'.

Harry felt pain from his now scraped elbow and suddenly he exploded. All the anger that he had been bottling up this morning since Piers arrived this morning was suddenly released by his magic. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard the startle yell of Dudley and Piers. He looked up to see the snake slithering out of the enclosure that had the glass before.

The snake slide by him and winked while saying, " _ **Thanksssssss amagio~ Sssssssee you later."**_

Harry watched as the Snake left and whispered, " _ **No problem."**_

* * *

 _ **Snake-Queen: WHO TOUCH MY BABY!? IMMA KILL!**_ _-Demon noises-_ _ **SOMEONE HOLD ME BACK CAUSE IMMA KILL THIS BOY DEAD!**_ _-Screaming-_

 **SkyYuki101:** -throws cat toy at Snake-Queen- **Heads up~**

 _ **Snake-Queen:**_ _-Unholy screeching-_

 **SkyYuki101: Good kitty** -said while watching the pain unfold-

 _ **Snake-Queen: Oh by the way you people should give us more reviews. We feed on the reviews, they keep us alive.**_

 **SkyYuki101: We also love to see your opinions. Until next time~**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Bye bye!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Snake-Queen: Why do I have a feeling that were gonna die?**_

 **SkyYuki101: Because we are…**

 **Harry: They don't own me just the… unique changes they've made.**

* * *

The car ride home was silent. They dropped Piers off to his home, were he entered screaming and crying to his mother about how a "scary poisonous snake was trying to kill me!" Of course his mother was unamused with the zoo. She called them to threaten to sue, the Dursleys left for their own home afterwards, the adrenaline still in Dudley's system, leaving him fidgeting in his seat. Everyone was silent when they exited their car, and were still silent as they entered the house. Harry shuddered, he was terrified. He knew the glass disappearing just had to do with his magic, but he just didn't know why he reacted that way.

'At least the snake is free now' Harry thought to himself, he truly hoped the snake would come to visit him soon.

Petunia turned towards Harry before shooing Dudley and Vernon away, they wouldn't be needed.

Petunia sighed before facing her nephew. "Harry, do you know what happened with the glass?"

Harry was silent for a minute before asking a single question, "That was my accidental magic wasn't it?" Petunia nodded her head in confirmation. "Oh… Does that mean I'm going to be punished?"

Petunia though for a second before replying. "Depends on what happened before the glass disappeared… What made you want it gone?"

Harry looked down at is feet before replying, "Piers pushed me onto the ground when he saw me talking to the snake, Dudley didn't even notice. I still have the scrape on my arm."

"Harry, does Piers push you a lot?" Petunia asked, concerned for her little nephew. Instead of responding Harry nodded sheepishly. Petunia sighed, "Alright, I'll deal with that later, but for now we're discussing your punishment."

Harry sighed before smiling, he looked up towards Petunia "Alright Auntie."

* * *

'Today was July. The 31st of July. July 31st. The day of July where the 31st lay.' Thought Harry to himself as he awoken just not quite putting two and two together to get the answer. He began to close his eyes and snuggle back into fuzzy blankets and attempting to go back to sleep...only to have his eyes shoot open. Today was his eleventh birthday!

"Today is the day I get my letter!" He yelled excitedly tripping on his bed curtains as he leapt out of bed, causing Harry to land face first on the floor. *Insert Wasted meme*

Harry got up, cursing any god he could think of before rushing over to his dresser. He quickly threw on a lovely pink orange dress that matched with his coral hair. He shoved a pair of stockings on before moving to his shoes. He beamed as he finished dressing himself before running out if his room and down the stairs.

"HARRY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HOUSE?!" Shouted Petunina with a disapproving glare.

Harry glanced at his Aunt with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Aunt Petunia I'm just so excited it's finally the day!" He said as his hair turned a sunshine yellow color.

Petunia nodded her head in understanding and gestured for Harry to sit down. She placed a pile of pancakes in front of her nephew. "Happy birthday Harry." She stated with a loving smile. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

 _ **Snake-Queen: How long has it been since we last updated?**_

 **SkyYuki101: Too long… The plot bunny is half dead… -starts to poke it with stick-**

 _ **Snake-Queen: Were sorry for giving you guys such a short chapter, but the main author over here got a job and I was just a someone who was still in school...also we'll be making a poll! It's to see if you guys want a Gravity falls and Harry Potter crossover fanfic!**_


End file.
